User blog:Blue Midnight04/My top most wanted DBs.
This is a top ten for now, probaly will add more eventually. EDIT: Added 11-15 EDIT 2: Added 3 more EDIT 3: Added a couple more EDIT 4: Added 2 more #1 Red Hood VS Winter Soldier (DC VS Marvel) These dead men walking will shoot a path through there enemies and maybe blow some stuff up along the way. #2 Ladybug VS Spider-Gwen (Miraculous VS Marvel) These two super heroines fight each other, to see who is the better bug! #3 Chrom VS Noctis (Fire Emblem VS Final Fantasy) Two royal swordsman fight for there homes! It's a royal battle where only one can leave! #4 Link VS Pit (The Legend of Zelda VS Kid Iccarus) These swordsman, with gifts from the Gods, fight it out! #5 Indiana Jones VS Jack Sparrow (Indiana Jones VS Pirates of the Caribbean) These hat loving treasure hunters fight each other at last. Two will eneter, one will leave! #6 McCree VS Erron Black (Overwatch VS Mortal Kombat) These modern cowboys will see who dies in this duel! #7 Hero Prinny VS Bandana Dee (Disagea VS Kirby) These adorable cloth wearing baddies turned good, fight to see who is the best!!! #8 Genji VS Zer0 (Overwatch VS Borderlands) Battle of the cyborg ninjas!!! It's Dragon VS Number in this duel to the death! #9 Preadtor VS Terminator Two iconic hunters face off against each other in this action packed, blood filled, DEATH BATTLE!!! #10 Supergirl VS She-Hulk (Marvel VS DC) Two super powered chicks, somehow related to a more famous hero, duke it out! #11 Cat Noir VS Blake Belladonna (Miraculous VS RWBY) Two black cats fight it out. It’s magic VS aura in this Death Battle! #12 Spawn VS Ghost Rider (Image VS Marvel) Two chain wielding creatures of hell fight it out! #13 Ken Masters VS Sub-Zero (Street Fighter VS Mortal Kombat) It’s Fire VS Ice! It’s Shotokan VS Lin Kuei! IT’S! A! DEATH BATTLE!! #14 Ant-Man VS Atom (Marvel VS DC) It’s a battle of the tiny heroes with big hearts, who will win in this miniscule fight! #15 Hellboy VS Constantine (Dark Horse VS DC) These paranormal, paranormal investigators, fight it out! #16 Robin VS Hit-Girl (DC VS Image) These two murderous teens, fight it out to see who is the better assassin! #17 Agent P VS Skipper (Disney VS Dreamworks) These aquatic animals may look harmless, but they are dangerous warriors who should not be messed with. #18 Punisher VS Judge Dredd (Marvel VS 2000 AD) It’s the law VS vengeance in this bloody duel! #19 Reaper VS Noob Saibot (Overwatch VS Mortal Kombat) These undead warriors, who were former heroes, now villains duke it out in this action-packed DEATH BATTLE! #20 Mysterio VS Scarecrow (Marvel VS DC) These villains who specialize in confusing there opponents fight. It’s fear VS illusions in this ELTTAB HTAED! #21 Master Hand VS Polygon Man (Nintendo VS Sony) These Game Masters, from famous crossovers, fight it out. Who will win, who will die? #22 Robin VS The Luminary (Fire Emblem VS Dragon Quest) These heroes, from famous JRPGs, fight it out! Who will win, the gifted tactician, or the hero from Cobblestone? Category:Blog posts